Biological Nightmare
by AeroClaw
Summary: Strange dreams revealing a past that Jack didn't know he had...That is until now...  Oneshot Jack and Atlas


It was dark the night the first dream, no nightmare had come to him. He would always remember how that man had touched him, and how smooth his voice had been, even when it was harsh. Then all too, suddenly the face would morph into another man's one that was sharper, and much colder. Though he had never minded those two faces…Much. It had been the been the grotesque creature that mutated from the meshing of the those two faces, but before it could com into clarity he would always awake in the middle of a cold sweat…and strangely aroused. This had become a jaded routine for months now since leaving Rapture, and starting his new life with the five Little Sisters he had brought to the surface to raise lovingly. He did it also to repay Dr. Tenebaum for helping him rewire himself, though he still felt sympathy for the scientist who continued to dwell within the underwater labyrinth of Rapture.  
This is where he resides today within a home that was once empty, now filled with love and warmth. Though there is dissonance within him, like there was a still a part of him he had yet to discover about himself, and though he dreaded it he realized it lay like a beast at lame in the dreams. Without realizing it the man had sat up in his bed contemplating these dreams until the sun had risen. He heard a knock at his door, and the man jumped.

"Ye-Yes?" He said gently.

"Mr. Jack, I'm hungry…" A child's voice said through the door.

Jack was shocked, and looked over at the ticking clock on his bedside table; it was nine thirty-five. "Right, I'll be out in a moment!" He said, as he scrambled out of bed.

Jack quickly searched around the room for his clothes, once he found a light sweater he pulled it over his head. As he went to tug his slacks up Jack felt eyes on his back, and shivered noticeably. When he looked over his shoulder, though there was no one there. Leaving that unsettling thought behind he finished getting dressed, and stepped into the hall. His mood was instantly brightened, when he saw three smiling girls run down the stairs to meet and hug him around the waist. He chuckled lightly, when they all clamored, at the same time about three different things.

"Hold on! I can't understand you if all three of you talk at the same time!" He said happily, bending down and picking up the youngest child.

She squealed in delight. "Mista' Jack! Can we go to the park! I wanna go to the park! And so does Marie and Angie!" She said her bright green eyes looked down at him.

He smiled, and looked down at Marie and Angie. "Well…We'll go if …You two brush your teeth and hair, after you eat. " The three girls cheered. "I'll check the tooth brushes!" He said teasingly.

Jack placed the youngest one, Jackie, on her feet, as the three girls ran to the kitchen. When Jack enter four of the girls were at the table eagerly awaiting breakfast, but there was the oldest sitting by the window staring off into space. Jack frowned slightly; it had been hardest to connect with her Evelyn. She had been a little sister the longest compared to the other four she had seemed to resent him for killing her Big Daddy. Though recently he felt he had been getting through slowly they had become closer, and Evelyn even started smiling in his presence. She glanced over at him, as he entered the Kitchen and gave him a grin going to her seat at the table. Jack smiled warmly at them all; he walked over the refrigerator and started to pull out various ingredients.  
Jack made them all their favorite style of omelets, which they ate happily. Then he announced to them all that they were going to park for a few hours, they had all rushed up stairs to clean-up and straighten themselves before they went. Jack put the dishes in the sink and wiped down the stove and table. He knew how long it took for all five girls to get ready, and they didn't want help from anyone else either. Jack plopped down in a chair at the table, resting his head on his arms to look out the window. He yawned once his lack of sleep catching up to him, _'I'll just rest my eyes…'_ he thought drowsily closing his eyelids.

_ Jack's eyes popped open suddenly, as he quickly took in his surroundings, it seemed he had barricaded himself in the medical pavilion to get some rest on a ragged and stained cot. Then he realized this wasn't the medical pavilion it was somewhere completely different somewhere seemingly familiar, but alien. He swung his leg over the bed, and his feet came down on something slimy. Out of shock he retracted his foot only to notice another disturbing fact…He was nude. In panic he looked about for something to cover himself, but there was nothing. Shivering now he sat there on the cot trying to figure out where he was, there was one fact he was sure about. One he was within Rapture…somewhere._

"Would you kindly, stop moving so much?" Said a smooth Irish accented voice.

Jack felt his entire body go rigid his head turning in that direction of the voice, and in the distance he saw the smoldering end of a cigarette. Jack sat there stunned, and confused as to why the voice was so familiar. Slowly the orange light moved towards him, and Jack shivered as the man neared something about how the man walked in the darkness was like a predator.

"Well Boyoh, seems you're in a predicament here…" The smooth voice said standing before Jack.

For a brief moment his face was illuminated, by the burning end of the cigarette. Jack felt a shudder pass through him, it was Atlas the mysterious man from the other side of the radio. Jack wanted move, and make himself somewhat non-vulnerable, but his limbs were stiff and unresponsive. Atlas chuckled darkly something almost feral beneath its smoothness.

"Well Jack it seems you won't escape…So I suggest we make the most of out time together…"Atlas said, flicking his cigarette to some far off corner of the damp room.

"P-Please…"Jack rasped.

Atlas seemed to pause in his advance, before laughing and closing in on him with dark intent. Jack yelped in pain when rough hands pushed him down hard onto the cot, this small sound seemed to urge Atlas onwards when thick fingers yanked at Jack's hair painfully pulling his head back to bite his exposed neck. Jack felt small tears prick at the corners of his eyes and a screech of dis-…

"Mista' Jack!" Jackie called loudly.

Jack started violently, toppling backwards with the chair. "Ahhh!" He yelped.

Jackie was stunned. "Mista' jack…You okay?" She asked timidly, tentatively kneeling down beside him.

Jack turned his head eyes dilated. "J-Jackie," He breathed out. "Yeah…I'm fine, just scared…"

"I'm sorry, but you said you would take us…"Jackie said bowing her head.

Jack reigned in his emotions. "I know, I know, sorry for falling asleep." He said smiling at her.

Her head popped up, and she took that as a sign that they were about to leave, and bounded up the stairs to inform the others. Jack slowly sat up his head still spinning from what he saw in the dream, had…Had he really been attacked like that. He reached fingers up to his neck, and jumped at what might be teeth marks! He jumped to his feet, and scrambled up the stairs running into the bathroom. He lifted his head to the mirror his reflection doing the same, and nearly crumpled in relief for his clear skin. He let his head fall his hands holding the edge of the sink. After a minute he shook his head, and shoved those thoughts to the back of his head for later.  
Jack emerged with a gentle smile, and rallied the girls for their outing. He had become aware of a public park that was very close to his residence, and would often take the children there. As they trumped down the sidewalk the girls became increasingly eager, finally when they arrived they all darted in different directions. Jack laughed aloud when he saw Evelyn and Angie ran to the swings he sometimes wondered if they wanted to be birds. He wandered off to one of the various trees planted around the park to keep watch over them. He sat down pulling the paperback book from underneath his arm; it was a new novel that was already extensively reviewed as a hit. He read the title, To Kill A Mocking Bird, it was a very interesting title. Before Jack knew it he was engrossed in the book, though every few minutes he would glance about, and located the girls to make sure that they were okay.  
It was not long until two of them ran up to him squabbling he resolved the conflict easily though. They returned to their play, and Jack dog-eared his page, and closed the book. He watched the kids as they ran about so free, and happy he couldn't help but feel a bit envious of their child hood. Being an experiment he never really had childhood, at least he didn't think he did. He leaned his head against the tree, and closed his eyes, and before he knew it he had drifted off.

_ Jack opened his eyes they stung, and he could feel the tear tracks on his cheeks. He grudgingly scrubbed at them with his hands, before noticing the searing pain in his wrists. Hiccupping he lifted them to his line of bleary sight the skin was puffy and red around the edges of large white gauze pads tapped there. He remembered how Mr. Fontaine had held him forcibly still while the tattoos were painfully applied he said since he was a man now he deserved his title of slave. He remembered how, as soon as Fontaine released his vice grip hold on him how he had run away. Jack may have been eighteen, but it didn't mean he couldn't still cry from the pain of having someone he trusted hurt him. Jack had barricaded himself in his room, and sat on the bed crying and cradling his searing wrists to his chest.  
It may have been hours that he was sitting there trembling with fear, and knowing that he would be coming shortly. Since a few days before his eighteenth birthday, Fontaine had been coming into his room a lot more often, and to say the least Jack was a little bit apprehensive whenever he did. Scrubbing his face with his blanket he shuffled out of bed, and took off his clothes to pull on his sleep wear. After changing he heard a heavy knock at the door Jack did not answer immediately knowing who it was._

"Would you kindly open the door?" Said a deep Bronx accented voice said.

Jack shuffed already moving towards the door he turned the lock, and opened the door. A tall man with cold features stood there his usual scent of cigar wafting off him Jack winced slightly he never liked the smell. Fontaine's smile was crooked, as he brushed past Jack into the room. Jack closed the door, and turned to see Fontaine sitting on the edge of his bed Jack glowered darkly at the man. Fontaine's smile only widened at that, as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Jack refused by walking around the bed and plopping down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Don't be that boy; the pain will go away faster than you know. Now would you kindly come over here?" Fontaine said reassuringly.

Grumbling distastefully Jack moved over, and sat next to Fontaine who reached over and gently pulled one wrist away from Jack. Jack instantly stiffened looking, at Fontaine with wide pleading eyes. Fontaine smirked pulling the bandage free softly, and looked at the puffy black three chain links on Jack's wrist. Digging in his pocket Fontaine pulled out a salve container Jack watched, as Fontaine popped it open and smeared a creamy ointment over the tattoo. Jack flinched, when it stung though it soon cooled the pain on his wrist. Fontaine replaced the bandage, and repeated what he did to the other wrist.

"Why are you helping now?" Jack questioned retracting his wrist.

Fontaine looked over a glint in his eyes, as he put the salve on the small bedside table. "It is a special night, you're a man now…" Fontaine said looking at him.

"So to me feels exactly like the day before…Except this…" Jack muttered looking at his wrists.

Fontaine stood, and walked in front of Jack. "Well you must learn now that you are a man, that men have certain needs…"

Jack looked up at him, with a confused look. "What?"

Fontaine spoke no more instead he put his hand on Jack's shoulder his other trailing up Jack's neck the trace circles on his cheek. Jack tried to avoid the intruding hands, but Fontaine was stronger he suddenly grabbed Jack's neck pressing him down on the mattress his other hand leaving Jack's shoulder. Jack grabbed at Fontaine's wrist wheezing in panic, that's when he felt Fontaine's hand go beyond his pajama pants. Jack froze eyes wide fear quite evident in them Jack coughed, and he was starting to have tunnel vision. With relief Fontaine released his neck he gulped air in greedily, and tried to turn away from Fontaine. When he couldn't he looked at the man, he clutching onto Jack's member, and his left hip. Fontaine had a dark smile on his face, as his hand pumped Jack roughly once. Jack cried out tears rolling down his cheeks, as Fontaine ripped the pajama bottoms off exposing him. Jack shook violently and started to reach down to try and shove Fontaine off.

"Would you kindly not move!" Fontaine snapped viciously.

Jack sobbed when his arms fell uselessly at his side, that's when Fontaine moved above him. Roughly Fontaine pushed Jack all the way onto the bed, despite all Jack's pleading Fontaine did not stop. His hands slid over both Jack's thighs before he splayed them wide looking down at Jack's forcibly aroused erection, his smile darkened. When his hand feathered down his length, but the hand moved lower to where Jack never had considered. Jack cried out in pain a Fontaine shoved at his entrance hard the scream just made him push in harder, until Jack felt a tear. Jack screamed unable to do anything, as Fontaine continued to vio-…

Jack awoke a scream threatening to burst from his mouth, but he held it in when he realized he was not in Rapture anymore. The sun was high, and Jack decided he had to go home he went and gathered the girls who were reluctant to go. He promised them ice cream, and they complied quickly. After the frozen treats they had made it home in record time, and Jack was still frazzled by what he had seen in his dream with disturbing clarity. Jack had retreated to his room, and the girls seemed to sense something was wrong and avoided making to much of a racket. Jack spent the next hours trembling in fear, and trying to differentiate between the reality or illusion of these nightmares.  
Though he pulled himself out of his self-pity long enough to cook dinner for the girls who prodded him for information, but he easily played it off with a smile and told them not to worry. After dinner Jack made sure that all of them bathed, and then he tucked them all in for the night. That's when he dragged himself back to his room to crumple dejectedly on his bed, he was torn by wanting to know of his past, and not wanting to see what other torments he suffered through. Finally he gathered his courage, and laid his weary self down to see if could fall asleep. It turns out that it was a lot easier that he thought he was drifting as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_ Jack was panting hard, as he ran through the interlocking tubes of Rapture he had ran into a group of Spider Splicers, and was currently ahead of them he had managed to lock them within a room by hacking into an automatic turret rifle. He then had run out and closed the door jamming the electronics within it._

"Would you kindly pause in your venture?" Atlas' voice came through the short wave radio.

Jack skidded to a halt, and turned towards the side of the tube, he could see the city that they called Rapture slowly deteriorating due to ADAM. He looked about waiting for Atlas to give instructions, though he had a faint thought, as to why he was taking orders from a man he has never see. That thought however was interrupted, by a burst of static followed by a conversation.

"Sylvia! Where are you!" A panicked male voice shouted.

There was the sound of frantic breathing. "O-Over here! The rest of the group went on ahead! Jin is already working on the escape thing now! We need to find another way around though!" Sylvia responded.

"Right! Follow me!" The male said, he heard steps before the male seemed to get in a struggle.

"Nora!" Sylvia screamed.

"It's okay! Run!" Nora grunted out.

Static burst from the radio, and Jack winced. "Jack! Jack! Geez Boyoh! I've been trying to get through, there is another signal here…I want to meet you, can you get to the third corridor over, and it's called Poseidon's View…"

Jack didn't respond instead he took off down the tube, and made it through to a commons. There were three connective tunnels two of them were blocked so he took the easiest route. He made it over to the third corridor easily, but when he arrived the door was barricaded. There was sounds of a battle going on, Jack heard Atlas yelling he picked up the wrench and banged it against the hatch door. Atlas must have heard him, because the door flew inwards, and Jack rushed in shocking the splicers within with the electro bolt plasmid. He finished them off quickly, and looked for Atlas; he was leaned against a wall wincing from an injury he had taken during the fight. He clutched at his right forearm, though when Jack approached him, something passed across his face.

"Ey Boyoh, it looks as if you got me out of a tough situation, for that thank ya'…Come on we should get out of this observatory area…Poseidon's View is just ahead." Atlas said, pulling himself to a standing position.

Jack instantly went over and grabbed one of Atlas' arm, and put it over his shoulder and Atlas looked over shocked. Jack grinned at him, as they made their way towards Poseidon's View. When they entered the room they got a one eighty view of a section of Rapture, and Atlas seemed go a bit rigid. Atlas pulled himself off, and went over to where there were medical supplies. Jack wandered towards the window, and while he was looking around movement caught his attention. He saw a teenage boy and girl running from what appeared to be Houdini Splicers, he was shocked they were doing okay until they were surrounded.

"Oh my…They need help!" Jack said turning to Atlas who had joined him at the window.

"Boyoh, you have to learn there have to be sacrifices, besides look…"Atlas said pointing.

Jack looked, and was surprised it was like those two kids had an arsenal in their pockets, they were fairing with the Splicers quite well. Finally there was a static burst from both Atlas' and Jack's radio.

"Sylvia! Nora! Come on! We are blowing this joint!" A male voice barked.

"We are a little hung up Jin, but we…Are…Coming…Now!" Sylvia yelled, and at that moment they got through the Splicers, and ran for a hatch.

For a second it was silent, before they heard what sounded like an escape taking place. Jack chuckled, it was funny to think that that all those teenage had found a way to escape Rapture. Atlas looked over, and smirked.

"Y'know Jack, you are an all right guy…" Atlas said softly.

Jack smirked back. "You're not so bad yourself."

_Atlas paused a beat. "I wanna thank ya' Jack, I know you tried to save my family, and you've been through Hell…"_

"I'm just sorry I failed…"Jack said the despondent note in his voice evident.

Atlas looked over, before he grabbed Jack's shoulder so that said person faced Atlas. Jack looked at him curiously, when his hand clapped on to the side of his neck, and pulled him closer to himself. Jack went to say something, but Atlas beat him to the punch by pressing his lips to Jacks. Jack was stunned this was weird, and a little awkward, though Atlas seemed to have no problem at all with it at all. In fact he moved into Jack, and deepened the kiss Jack pushed him away to look at him with a curious stare.

"Jack…You are the only one who has tried so hard for me…I'm a lonely man Jack," He moved his face closer. "And I have nothing to lose anymore…"

Jack was extremely uncertain. "Atlas…I…" Jack couldn't string the words together.

"Don't worry, you can trust Atlas…"He said pressing his lips to Jack's. "Would you kindly drop the wrench…" He panted out pulling away.

Jack released the wrench that clattered to the floor and Jack stood there as Atlas started to get more adventurous. He bit down on Jack's neck, and Jack liked the feeling that raced down his spine. He must've gasped, because he felt Atlas' hand slide up his shirt, and move about his chest. Atlas turned so that Jack's back was pressed to the glass and another thing Jack had to wonder is when he started compiling to Atlas' demanding hands. Atlas pushed the stained of white sweater off of Jack who shivered when he was pressed to the cool glass again. Atlas looked him over with a slightly possessive look before his left hand moved to Jack's trousers, with skilled fingers Atlas had Jack's pants at his ankles in record time.

"It seems I'm not the only lonely one here…" Atlas said the heel of his hand grinding against Jack's arousal.

Jack breathed out hard, it felt good what Atlas was doing to him there was no way he could deny how his body was reacting. Jack looked into Atlas' dark eyes, and couldn't help himself he leaned forward Atlas' instantly replying greedily for the kiss. Atlas' hands slid around Jack's waist going beneath the band of his briefs, and at first Jack flinched away from the contact, but then relaxed against the feel of the teasing fingers. Atlas pressed against his entrance and Jack trembled as Atlas entered. It felt strange, as Atlas moved the finger in and out.

"Would you kindly tell me you want this, as much as me…"Atlas panted.

Jack gasped in surprise at the sudden rush of heat that went through his body. "I-I…I w-want this…"

Atlas turned Jack so that his hands were against the glass, and all Jack heard was the falling of over-alls. Then quite unexpectedly another finger pressed inside of him he cried out not of pain though, this felt better than just one. Jack panted head bowed, and Atlas withdrew is fingers then Jack knew what next pressed eagerly towards his entrance. Jack grit his teeth, as Atlas pushed in slowly savoring the heat of Jack's body it was amazing how much he longed for this. Once he was in they both stood there panting trying to adjust, that's when atlas grabbed Jack's hips and pulled out slightly before thrusting deep. Jack cried out he hadn't been ready, but at the same time it felt good…What was happening to him? Atlas' thrusts and pace sped up, as he pulled out more and more before thrusting deep into Jack. There was one point where Atlas had thrust hard and stimulated his prostate, it had sent Jack to pieces he almost climaxed and passed out at the same time.

"God Jack…I've missed this body of yours…"Atlas muttered leaning over Jack, and biting his shoulder.

Jack couldn't understand what Atlas meant, but he felt the dampness of his skin and the tickle of his mussed up hair. Those all seemed to set off different actions on his skin he felt hypersensitive to all the slightest touches or brushes. Atlas's pace sped up suddenly and Jack knew that he was getting close to his limit, though Atlas was not going to be first he thrust deep again. Jack felt electricity skitter about every nerve in his body, and hi could not help himself he climaxed hard he was sure he heard Atlas curse. Jack definitely felt his finger burrow hard on his hips, when Jack's knees quaked he didn't trust himself to keep standing. Though with two more mind erasing thrusts Atlas came, and Jack fell to his knees Atlas following. Jack trembled and panted sweat dripping off his face he could feel Atlas panting against his shoulder. There didn't have to be words between them now, besides Jack doubted he could speak…Jack was already slipping away…

Jack lifted his eyelids slowly to meet the faint light of the moon coming through the window in his room. Suddenly the realization hit him; he had just been a plaything for Atlas' and Fontaine's amusement. This did not bother him though he had vanquished his demon's literally, and that last piece to him memory seemed to fall into place. Sighing Jack felt that he would finally be rid of these dreams, and now he could live a normal life…Well partly.


End file.
